


Fist My Open Asshole Sportadaddy

by kiyarasabel



Series: Shitposts [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Why are you reading this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: I was inspired by playing Cards Against Humanity with this deck https://www.cardcastgame.com/browse/deck/PH6E9Technically this could be a prequel to Dökkiþróttir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from actual story telling

"Fist my open asshole Sportadaddy!" Robbie screeched in a high voice.

Sportacus could not refuse, slipping his fingers into the gaping hole and slipping his arm in to the elbow.

"Oh yes Sportacus I love the way you feel inside me!" Robbie praised.

"I know Robbie, you're gripping me so tight!" Sportacus enthused, stroking his weeping cock. He enjoyed the warm velvety feeling of the plush asshole so much, his dick was so over stimulated. "Oh, suck my dick Robbie!"

"Oh yes Sportacus I can't wait to drink your love juices you're so delicious and I love the way it tastes like Sportscandy!"

Sportacus silenced the praise by sticking his throbbing elfhood into the waiting maw.

"Oh yes Robbie it feels so good to finally fuck you like this, I'm so happy you want me as bad as I want you!" Tears flowed down his face as he came, thick hot sticky wads soaking into the fabric of the sock puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this you sad sick fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> (jk ilu gais)


End file.
